Sunset on a Beach
I don´t know what time it exactly it is, possibly either seven o´clock or eight But it´s just the right occasion for you and me to have yet another special moment Nick and I are at Rainforest District´s best resort during our wedding anniversary Tropical and romantic places are the most fitting ways to spend that important day Now, I´m having a stroll on one of the district´s best beaches with my husband Feeling the cool wind on my fur and how my paws touch the soft sand I wear a nice gauzy summer dress while you have a simple T-shirt and shorts We both feel happy and free as just the two of us are walking around the place It has been a great weekend in the district, from shopping at its best galleria To a candlelight dinner and a romantic visit at Rainforest District´s best spa All these years in marriage and even before it, they were worth experiencing Life with you has been so healthy, happy and heartwarming For the entire city, our heroic deeds brought hope for a better future and happiness We never lost that hope either, not even during the roughest times For you, I´ll do anything that needs to be done You are to thank for the better person that I´ve become I may be a strong bunny who knows and fights for what she wants But without my new Mr. Hopps, I would´ve never gotten through those dangers We hop merrily around the sand, holding paws and almost dancing merrily When nobody is there to bother us, moments like this make me always throw the blues away You lift me up softly in your arms, giving me a nice view to the ocean in the horizon Can´t help but look in admiration at the setting sun With the colorful dusk, the sunset is a gorgeous sight However, it´s not as appealing as you, my sweetheart Nick, you´re like the right combination of cute, cool and sexy at the same time And it´s not just your handsome looks, but your personality is also attractive Funny and witty, but also loving and protective to those who are the most important to you And so good at romantic gestures, whether making flowercrowns for me or playing the piano You´ve shown to be capable of being more than other assume foxes usually are like Underneath the exterior of the sly fox scoundrel lies a heart full of honor and love I feel the warmth of that heart as I nuzzle my head against your chest We sit down on the sand and keep gazing at the sunset I´m resting in my favorite place in the world, which is your lap I love being there, whether I´m in need of a comforting hug of a comfy sleep It amazes me how we´ve learned so much from each other You´ve gotten some of my optimism and I´ve got some of your wit, my dear I´m ready to go any kind of journey with you, my fluffy-tailed dreamboat We get closer to each other as the beach at dusk looks beautifully radiant Even though it´s getting darker here, there´s still just enough light for us Which come from our shining, happy eyes You hold me by the waist and call me the most adorable wife in the world You´ve called me cute so many times, but with you I won´t mind Gently, your foxy paw rubs my nose and strokes my cheeks Female rabbits always love it when the latter is done to them by their mates In your arms, it feels like I´ve entered nirvana itself My darling, you´re the kind of husband other females could only dream of I kiss your cheek as I let my ears rest cozily against your shoulders It may be cooler at the moment on the beach, but I still feel so warm in this embrace With you, I´ve lived through the best years in my life This relationship has resulted in a marriage that´ll last for a lifetime As the moon rises from the darkness, we kiss again You hug me tight while giving a gentle lick on my chin Whether night or day, my heart will always beat for you, Nick We´ll face the future together, never going back There is no doubt about it, I love you so much Our love for each other shines brighter than the sunset on a beach. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Wedding anniversary stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Oneshots Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Poem style